Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars
by Pearl Namekk
Summary: Cosmos returns to her own time, after the battle against Chaos, hoping to be reunited with her friends and family, only to find they are still dead. She goes into space to start a new life, and comes apon a heartbroken Ail, right after Ann dies.Ail/Cosmos
1. Ch 1. Boy of the blossom

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Ch.1  
The boy of the blossom  
  
Ail stared on in horror, watching his only love die. He had never thought it would end this way. They were supposed to be together forever, Ann and him, living on energy provided by the Makaiju, that was created by their pure love. After the battle on planet Earth, they went out in search of a new planet to reside on, with the rapidly growing, sproutling Makaiju. They had finally found one, a peaceful place, with beautiful growth, and hot springs, cystal caves, and cherry trees. It was pure paradise, and they had lived there for years, happily. They had been trying to produce offspring, to have a family of their own, and Ann was pregnant, when those creatures came down from space.  
It was quite a suprise, and a very unwelcome suprise at that, when these horid, savage, killing monsters, that looked like large spiders, had come down from space in their 'space pods'. They were trying to clear the planet of pests for a colony, and Ail supposed that they had classified Ann and him as pest, because they were immediatly attacked. Ann was attacked first. She had lost the baby, and had been bitten by one of the spider monsters, when Ail went into a killing spree. He had defeated the beasts, but the baby was lost, and Ann seemed to be dying of poison. And now, after several days of trying to heal her, she was on the verge of death.   
Ail tried to keep his face blank, as to not upset her. Ann looked up at him from the moss bed she lay on. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Ail could only nod. Ann's eyes filled up with tears, as she stared at his blank face.   
"Don't cry," Ail choked, his own eyes filling up. "You will be fine, in the afterlife. I promise I'll be there soon."   
Ann ahook her head. "I'm not crying for me," she whispered. "I'm crying for you. You'll be all alone, and I promised to be with you forever. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."   
Tears dripped down Ail's cheeks as he leaned over to embrace her. "I'll be fine. I won't be long. Don't cry for me."   
Ann hold him back, and gazed into his eyes meaningfully. "You have to promise me something Ail-koi." She said. "You have to promise, to live, if not for me, for yourself. Don't throw your life away just because I'm going to die."   
Ail shook, tears streaming down his face. "I... I'll try Ann-koi, but I can't imagine life without you..."   
Ann looked tired as she started to close her eyes. "I think I'm dying Ail-koi... I love you, remember that...." Ail leaned down and kissed her as she closed her eyes for the final time. "I love you too...."   
An explosion of light was seen from miles away, followed by a scream of agony, and suffering. "ANN!!!" 


	2. Ch 2. The lady of the stars

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters  
  
Ch.2  
The lady of the stars  
  
Cosmos stared in horror at the ruins of Tokyo. She had gone to the past, trying to fix what had happened, by destroying Zero Star of Sagittarius. The star were all stars were born. She thought that by doing that, she could destroy Chaos, without it being reborn again. She was wrong.   
The true way to fix it was done by Eternal Sailor Moon. She had righted all wrongs, and absorbed Chaos into herself, creating a balance. All had been fixed, and Cosmos went back home to be reunited with her friends. Only to find, that nothing had changed in the future, only in the past. She should had known that she could never change time, but only create new timelines. Every living creature on the Earth was dead.  
There is a timeline in which Usagi and Mamoru defeated all odds, and lived happily ever after in Crystal Tokyo, and a timeline were everyone on planet Earth had died. It wasn't fair. All that work to set a wrong, right, and she was worse off than before. But at least Chaos seemed to be gone here, as well.   
She looked up into the sky determinedly. "The only place to go now, is into space," she whispered to herself. Space had some of the few places untouched by the Sailor wars. She couldn't go to planet Mau, were she would live in shame, or to any of the other planets with any connections to the Sailor Senshi. No, she would pick a new place, hardly touched by civilization to start anew. A tear dripped down her cheek as she remebered everything she has lost. She was only 18, but seemed so, so much older.   
Her wings came out of her back, as she propelled herself into space. She didn't need to breath, but because of time lapse, put herself into stasis. Her last thought was, "May you forgive me my friends, and give me your blessing on my new life." 


	3. Ch 3. The falling of an Angel

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Ch.3  
The falling of an Angel  
  
Ail had cried for days non stop, and found he had even more to cry about when the Makaiju started to die. It had grown, and was becoming a father figure as well, now that he was able to talk. But the Makaiju lived on energy provided by the love between Ail and Ann. Now that Ann was dead, there was no love left, only pain.   
He had tried to kill himself several times, to be reunited with his love, but the Makaiju healed him each time. He even tried wandering away from the Makaiju to die, but that sacred tree had asked him to stay with him. No one wanted to die alone, not even a tree. So he had stayed, and put on a mask for the Makaiju. He didn't want to upset it any more than it already was, because the Makaiju meant a lot to him.   
So it was a couple weeks later, and the sun was setting, when a huge flash of light was seen in the horizen, heading torward Ail, who was sitting under the Makaiju. He watched as this 'comet' flew torward him, and stood up, prepared to protect the Makaiju is need be. As the light came closer, a figure was seen. A beautiful silver hair goddess, with large white wings, trailing feathers behind her. She was wearing a strange silver white fuku, and grasped a silver rod. She was radiating with magic, and pure feeling were pouring off her. She had a nine pointed star on her forehead, and as Ail looked back torward the glistening silver hair, for that was the brightest part of her, he noticed odangoes.... ODANGOES?!?! The only one he ever knew with odangoes was Usagi-chan aka Sailor Moon!! That would explain the Sailor Fuku, as he recognized it, but why was she here, so far out in space!?   
For a moment he was shocked out of his saddness. Why would Usagi, of all people, be all the way out here in space. As he was pondering that, she stopped ten feet away from him. She flapped her wings, and lifted herself upright, and her blue eyes flockered open. "Ail-kun ....?" she whispered softly, her eyes haunted as much as his own, before her eyes closed in what seemed to be exaustion.   
Ail rushed over and picked her up. He may have wanted to die right now, but Usagi was his friend, and he wasn't about to leave her here without helping her first. He picked her up, and walked over to the Makaiju, laying her in the moss that Ail and Ann had used for their bed. The Makaiju ruffled it's leaves, as it noticed her precense. "It's that pure hearted girl, filled with love energy. But something is wrong with her now. She seemes to be filled with despair." The Makaiju revived on a small bit of the energy that Usagi put out, it's brownish leaves turning more green.   
Ail felt himself feeling tired as well, and laid down on the moss beside her, going to sleep as well. To conserve energy, the Makaiju went into a kind of sleep.  
  
Some where in the middle of the night, Usagi, now Cosmos, rolled over beside Ail, her back against his chest. Some where in the middle of the night, Ail wrapped his arm around Usagi. Some where in the middle of the night, the Makaiju woke up, saw them, and 'smiled', laying a large leaf on them for a blanket. "There is still love for in the world yet, my son Ail." 


	4. Ch 4. Mistaken identity

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Ch.4  
Mistaken identity  
  
Ail woke up first. It was still dark, and he had his arm around who he assumed to be Ann. "Ann-koi..." he said quietly. It was almost time for the sunrise, and Ann always wanted to be awake for that. He would just have to wake her up, but pleasantly. He rolled her over on her back, and leaned down. "Ann-koi........" he whispered again, to see if he would wake up. Of course she didn't, but he wasn't expecting her too. He bent over, so that his face way right over hers, and kissed her.  
  
Usagi was dreaming. She had stayed the night at Mamoru's, for some reason, even though she had never done that before. "Usako, you know I love you, right?"   
"Yes Mamo-chan, I love you as well." she replied, smiling brightly. He carried her over to the bed, and set her down. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch. I wouldn't want to do anything that would cause your overprotective father to lose his trust in me, would I?" He said, smiling. He pulled the covers over her.  
Usagi pouted, but she knew it was true. "Okay, but Mamo-chan?"   
"What?"  
"Would you give me a kiss before you leave me tonight?" She said, smiling serenly.  
"Oh of course Usako, I love you." He said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. Before he could lift his head up though she started kissing back. "Usako..." "Ann-koi...." That was when she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Ail kissing her. She pushed him off, blushing, and scootted a few feet away. "Sorry..." The sky had lightened enough, that Ail got a good look at who he was kissing. "Usagi-chan?!" He blushed, his light bluegreen skin gaining a pink hue.   
Usagi's eyes filled up with tears as she realized what happened. It was a dream, just a dream. Never again will she ever see her Mamo-chan, Endymion. Never will he kiss her, and never will she ever be able to see him or Chibi-Usa again. She would never even get the chance to see her friends, family, or be able to protect her planet. Because there was nothing left to protect. Because she failed.   
Ail's eyes darkened as he realized what happened. It was only his wishful thinking, and forgetful memory, that it even occured. Because he would never be able to see his Ann until he died, and would never hold their baby in his arms. The only time he even saw it was when she miscarried, and that wasn't even really their baby. Even worse, his father figure was dying fast, and he would be all alone. Well not all alone. Usagi-chan was there, somehow. He wondered why she had such a heartbroken look on her face, and why she was crying; why she was even here was a mystery. It gave him a bit of motivation, to ask why she was here, what had happened.  
"Usagi-chan?"   
She looked up at him with haunted eyes. "Yes Ail-kun?" A tear dripped down her pale star kissed cheek.  
"How did you get here? Why are you here?" He looked at her with saddened eyes, darkened by his own misery. 


	5. Ch 5. Stories of loss

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Ch.5  
Stories of loss  
  
Usagi took in a sharp breath. She knew she should preparing for that question, but couldn't bring her self to it. "A lot has happened since I last saw you Ail-kun. Peace lasted not a month before a new enemy had shown up. Black Moon. Many things happened there, and we even had to go into the future to fix it all. That was when I met my future daughter, Chibi-Usa. After that, Pharo90, where we gained three new senshi, and battled another powerful enemy, along side my senshi and future daughter. I was forced to go Super for that. Wasn't strong enough as normal Sailor Moon. Then, Dark Moon Circus. Gained an ally, and my daughter went Super with the nessicity.We thought we had peace, and Mamo-chan was going off to college...." Her eyes darkened.   
"And then he was killed. In human form no less. The evil scum didn't have it in them to kill him in a fair battle, no, they had to murder him right in front of me. I had a lapse of memory there, and didn't remember it until it was too late to save him. More allies were added. New Senshi, the starlights. And all the senshi were killed, picked off one by one, until I was left. I tried, I swear, to battle Chaos myself, but he was too strong. In despair, I became Cosmos, trying to beat him, but still to no avail. He didn't stop, until everyone on Earth except me was killed. Not even the animals and plants survived .I finally went into the past, to try to fix things before everyone had died. And I did..... in their time." She started sobbing.   
"I came back with so many hopes, that I would be reunited with my friends, my family, and my love, only to find that the Earth was still in ruins. Chaos was gone, content in his handywork, but I had nothing left. So I went into space......"   
From her place on the moss, she curled up in a fetal position, and cried. Ail looked at her numbly. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying. If her words were true, than she had not only lost the person she loved so much, she would sacrifice to save, and her daughter, she had lost everyone. Her family, which he had met a couple times and could tell cared about her, her friends, which she had loved as close as sibling, and every other person she held dear. From what she said, even the friends he had made at the school, in his short stay there, were dead as well. He lost Ann, and the pain of that was horrible, but she had lost so much more than that. He couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling. He moved to try to comfort her.   
He put a hand on her back akwardly. She stiffened, and looked up at him with a despairing look in her eyes, before throwing herself in his arms, sobbing. She leaned against his chest, crying, and he moved to wrap his arms around her. He sat there, rocking a crying Usagi, in his arms, putting aside his own despair, to comfort a person he owed more than he could ever repay, and cared for dearly.   
She cried for all the pain she had ever aquired in her short life, pain unlike any other, and pain that a pure soul like her didn't deserve to face. She was still young, yet had had the burdan of the safety of an entire planet on her shoulders. When she failed, her responsiblities grew. Now, somehow she was expected to defend the entire universe. It was too much to ask!! She calmed down, and looked up at Ail with saddened eyes. She saw her own saddness reflected there, and wondered what loss her had to be like that. What had he to lose? Her eyes widened with realization.   
Ann! Where was she? She knew it was probably going to hurt him, if her assumption wsa ture, but she needed to know. "Where... is Ann, Ail-kun?" As his eyes darkened with depression and despaor, she knew her quess to be correct. He pointed heavily to a close outcropping of trees, and she stood up. She lay her hand on Ail's shoulder, patting it breafly, before slowly walking over there, trying not to fall. She had not experienced gravity for some time now, and it was difficult to stand.   
She parted the willowy branches, and walked into the center of the circle made of the beautiful pink and lavender trees. In the center, was two recently dug graves. One was a larger grave, and flowers had been placed atop it. Another.... was a small grave, and it couldn't have been for anything but a newborn. The way that a couple carefully homemade toys had been placed on it, that was her guess. She nodded to herself, before slowly walking back to the mossy area Ail was at.   
He was on his knees, his hand covering his face, as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. She walked up behind him, unnoticed, and wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ail-kun," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, or prevent it from happening. I wish I could have helped."  
"What could you have done?" he replied, his voice raspy and low. He turned around, to see her eyes saddened in pain, but not for herself, but for her friends. "It's my fault." She said painfully. "If I had gotten here sooner, I could had healed her, or stopped whatever killed her. But I was to wrapped up in my own pain to notice anyone elses. I am senshi of the Cosmos now, and if I had opened my blinded eyes, I would have realized that you needed my help." She turned her face away in shame, shaking slightly.   
He grabbed her arms. "You can't blame yourself for that Usagi-chan. What happened to me was nothing compared to your own pain, so I don't blame you if you couldn't sense it. Here, I don't expect you to be a hero, so you don't need to prove yourself. To me, you are merely Usagi-chan, my dear friend. Don't even try to blame yourself for something that has already happened, and there was no way for you to prevent." Tears started falling down Usagi's face at this. "Oh Ail-kun!" she cried, again in his arms. Again, they held each other but Usagi wasn't the only one crying. They cried for each other, and their own losses, and tree limbs wrapped around them, the Makaiju trying to comfort them. They cried for hours apon hours, until they were down to dry sobs, and fell asleep exhausted, wrapped in a cradle of leaves and branches.   
And the Makaiju watched them contently, healing with the energy of a love slowly forming. 


	6. Ch 6. Cherry Blossom Kimono *fluff alert...

Cherry Blossoms; Soul of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Ch.6  
Cherry Blossom Kimono  
  
Usagi woke up, and found herself wrapped in powerful light green arms. She felt safe there, and she hadn't felt safe in a long while. She wanted to lay there forever, to keep that safe, warm, fuzzy feeling, but something interupped her. "GRRWW!!" her stomache complained.   
She blushed, and tried to remove herself, only to find that she was trapped. "Ail-kun..?" She whispered. He groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. "Usagi-chan? What are you doing here?" He said, before remembering.   
"Uh, Ail-kun, not that it isn't nice here, but can I get up? I have some nessicities to take care of."  
Ail blushed, and let her up, and wondered why he felt disapointed that she had gotten up. He pulled his usual coat over his tank top, and watched the sun rise. They had slept through two days, he thought, a bit surprised at the fact. He stretched his sore arms, and turned around so he was sitting crosslegged. Unknown to him, he slipped into a kind of doze.  
Several minutes later, he was startled out of it, by the feeling of a small hand, brushing his long blue hair. He turned to see Usagi, in a light pink cherry blossom kimono. Her hair was up in heart shaped odongoes, and had a pink ribbon stringed around it. Crystals decorated her hair. Ail was surprised to see she went bare footed.   
"Where did you get that kind of outfit Usagi-chan?" Ail asked, a bit curious. Usagi shrugged, and smiled down at him. "I asked my Luna pen for something that would match the the planet; it choose this."   
Her stomache decided to make itself known again, and Usagi looked very embarassed. "You wouldn't happen to food around here, would you Ail-kun?" Ail laughed, and shook his head. Usagi had a feeling that he hadn't laughed in a while, and that made her feel sad.   
"No Usagi-chan, we live on the energy from the Makaiju, so we don't eat." Ail said, laughing. Usagi looked quite horrified.   
"Isn't there anything on this planet edible?!" She cried. Ail shook his head, now solem. "Every plant on the planet is sentient, like the Makaiju. It would be like eating a person. Unless of course you find a tree bearing fruit, and ask to eat it, promising to plant the seeds inside. That would help you both."   
Usagi sighed, and then looked up at Ail, smiling. "I may have some stuff in my sub-space pocket. Would you like some if I find anything?"   
"No thank you Usagi-chan, although that was sweet of you. I don't need to eat anymore. As a matter of fact, my digestive system might not work, since I never use it anymore."   
She nodded once, grinned, and sat down beside Ail, reaching into some invisble pocket... 


End file.
